Utopia
by Takara yume
Summary: Tsuna and Reborn had been chosen as players and Transported into a new world. A deadly battle has commenced and the other players are from different worlds. They are put to the test to see if they either sink or swim in this deadly game. Cross-over, AU.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a cross-over fic for _a lot _of different anime so I didn't bother putting which, hope you guys don't mind… Hope you like it~ enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue-000<strong>

The sound of the autumn leaves rustling…  
>The cool breeze whisking away pink petals…<br>The warm sun's rays felt hot on his face…  
><em>It begins…<em>

Tsuna blinked his eyes open and slowly his vision cleared.  
>His caramel eyes widened as it took in everything he saw.<br>What was this place?  
>How did he get there?<br>And what _was_ he doing here?  
>He then heard a groan next to him.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna…"

"Reborn! Where are we?"  
>"Hmn? What are you blabbering about—"<p>

The tutor too, saw what his student had.  
>Shock momentarily flashed on his face before going back to his usual passive one.<p>

"I-is this a dream?" Tsuna muttered rubbing his eyes.  
>"This is obviously not a dream, Dame-Tsuna." The tutor remarked whacking his student upside the head. He had also gotten his adult form not too long ago.<br>"Ouch! That was totally uncalled for!" The brunette whined nursing his now bruised head. Now normally the raven would smirk and take amusement upon Tsuna's pain but he remained serious and looked at the unfamiliar scenery once more.  
>He had never come across such a place before…<p>

"This is not an illusion either…" He muttered.

"T-then…"

"_This_ is the real deal." Reborn finished.

They were in a place where everything was surrounded by plants, tress, flowers and all kinds of plant species that they never knew or heard of. It was a beautiful and breathtaking sight to see the green pastures in its untouched state, but now was not the time to be sight-seeing. It seemed like they were in a huge garden or something.  
>But what really caught their eye was what lied around them.<br>Several unconscious bodies surrounded them, and they were all starting to wake up.

"Where am I?" A spiky blonde muttered. He had ocean blue eyes that closed into slits, whiskers and wore an orange jumpsuit.  
>"This is not Konoha…" He stated looking left and right.<br>"Obviously not." A voice behind him declared.  
>The blonde looked back to see a raven haired man with deep red eyes.<br>"Ah! You're Sasuke's brother aren't you?" The blonde pointed. "What was your name….? Ita…Ita- Ah! ITASHI!"

The raven resisted the urge to smack this boy and just sighed silently.  
>"Yes, thank you for the introduction and by the way that's Ita<em>chi<em> you idiot." The other replied sarcastically.

Tsuna watched the odd duo and a few others…they were all weird. Well if you're Tsuna you wouldn't be too surprised for he met weird people almost everyday.  
>Some try to assassinate him, some try to rape him and some were actually his friends.<p>

"Reborn…who are those people?" Tsuna whispered.  
>"Hell do I know. I haven't exactly gone here for a vacation trip you know."<p>

Tsuna sighed at this.

It looked like a lot of them were confused. The blonde from earlier pulled at his hair frustrated and yelled.

"Where the hell are we!"

"_You are in Eden_." A voice declared.

Everyone quickly turned to where the voice came from.  
>A huge screen had appeared behind them and in it, showed a woman with long raven hair and deep red eyes who sat on a chair, next to her, two girls, one with long blue hair and eyes and one with short pink hair and eyes stood on either side.<p>

"Who the hell are you! And why did you bring us here!" A guy with long white hair and golden eyes yelled fiercely. He had wolf like ears and wore a red kimono-like outfit.

"My, how rude. Well I guess it's only fair that I tell you who I am_,_" The woman started.  
>"My name is<em> Yuuko, I am known as the witch of dimensions. <em>And I have summoned you all here for a little…_competition._"

"Why? For what purpose?" Another asked. He had Black hair and purple eyes; he wore a black school uniform.

"Hm~ because I got bored~" Yuuko chimed.

The others grunted and glared at the witch.  
>Then the woman's red eyes narrowed, her smile turning into a devious smirk.<br>"Let me explain."

"This Eden is not only the name f the place but also the name of this game, Eden is a master servant battle, in which you have to fight in order to survive, like a battle royale as others would say."

'Battle…royale?' Tsuna thought.

"You can team up with the person you have been summoned with." Yuuko continued.

"One is the fighter, also known as the servant. And the other is the sacrifice otherwise known as the master, also the target of attacks and takes damage done to the servant."

"Then how do we know who the servant and master are?" The spiky blonde from earlier asked.

"If you check on your arms you'll see armbands with symbols."

The group checked and indeed there were armbands wrapped around their arms.

"Please take note that these are necessary to know that: you are participating, your current location and a sign that you are still alive."

Everyone nodded as they took the information in.  
>"There is also a bomb implanted within and will go off the moment you try to take it off, unless an enemy took it once the battle has ended and you have been defeated."<p>

"W-what happens to the loser…?" Tsuna muttered out shyly.

"You can do whatever you want to the losers, it's usually the master who calls the shots and decides what to do to the losing pair." Yuuko smiled. "Oh and one more thing, once the servant has lost, it's the master who dies. The winning pair can either choose to kill the remaining servant or add him to the team, for the master can have as many servants as they can."

Tsuna didn't like this. He looked over to his tutor who had been listening intently.

"You are also allowed to go without a partner but it will be difficult if you're a master type for the armbands will prevent you from using your weapon or powers. Not only that you have to get the armbands after the fight rather than just defeating the enemy, its proof of your victory."

"There is a time limit before every battle and if you don't kill the enemy in time…well~ I'll let you find out for yourselves." Yuuko chimed maliciously.

"_**That damn witch is just playing with us!**_" A very tall raven cursed angrily.  
>"Maa, Kuro-tan, just relax~ this seems interesting~" A blonde beamed as the taller fumed upon the nickname.<br>Yuuko smiled at this, finding the two amusing before continuing.  
><em><br>_"The final battle of the 5 finalists will take place in another place; I'll let you know that at a later date."

"And what if we refuse to battle?" A young boy with an eye patch asked.

Yuuko gave him a coy smile before replying.

"_Then you die._"

Others gasped, tension started arising.

"Can't you just let us go home after the battle has been decided?" A white haired boy asked smiling sheepishly.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Yuuko pouted playfully.  
>The boy frowned and kept silent.<p>

"There are but_** four **_rules."  
>"First, pairing with the same type, servantservant, master/master, is strictly not allowed."  
>"Second, you either kill or be killed in this game. Only the winning pair shall survive this game. <em>No exceptions<em>."  
>"Third, in battle it is strictly the servants' job to fight and protect the master."<br>"Finally you can't back out once the match has begun."  
>"Other than those rules, you can go all out on the opponent and do whatever you wish."<p>

Tsuna gulped and unknowingly moved closer to Reborn.

"Now then, these are the following participants…"

"First up are Frau and Teito Klein,"  
>"Next we have Oz Bezarius and Break Xerxes."<br>"We have Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch V. Britannia."  
>"Next are Allen Walker and Tyki."<br>"Then we have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru"  
>"Pair number 6 is Dark Mousy and Daisuke Niwa."<br>"Then we have Kurogane and Fai D. Flowright."  
>"Next are Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis."<br>"Participant 9 is Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."  
>"And Last but not least, Reborn and Tsunayoshi Sawada."<br>As each pair was mentioned, pictures of them were shown at the screen.

"And _this_ is the battle for _**Utopia!**_"

The ground suddenly shook and the place they were stepping on began glowing.  
>"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.<br>"Hold on to me, Tsuna!" Reborn stated, taking hold of his student.

Tsuna blushed a bit before nodding.  
>"W-what's happening!" Tsuna asked nervously.<br>"It's starting." Reborn muttered, his jet black eyes hidden underneath his fedora.

Then in a blink of an eye, every pair vanished from their previous spots, each sent to a different location.

From her chair Yuuko gave a knowing smirk and gazed at the screen. Her ruby orbs gleaming with mischief.

"_Saa, let the games begin…_"

**End of Prologue**

* * *

><p>AN: Wooh! And there it is~ the rest will be explained on the next chapter~ I seriously wanted to get this idea off my chest. _Badly_. I always wanted to write about a yaoi crossover battle royale and here it is~  
>Please don't kill me for making Yuuko Ichihara slightly the bad guy. I seriously think she rocks and decided that this role suited her.<p>

Oh and tell me if you want another pairing added~ I'll see if I can~ But make sure it's a pair _not_ from the same world that has already been mentioned and it has to be from an anime that I know of so that I can keep them in character~  
><span>Also any ideas, comments, suggestions and constructive criticism is highly appreciated and would be very helpful~ Thanks!<span>

One last thing, I haven't finished some of these anime so some characters may be a little OOC.  
><span>Anyways R&amp;R please~<span>


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Regarding the story, not all the ukes wil be masters and not all semes are servants~ you'll just have to find out~ Oh and I do happen to know eyeshield 21 sadly I haven't watched it yet and I only know sena...sorry! and I know Togaino no chi as well but as usual haven't watched either for my damn parents have deprived me of anime, I'm really sorry...I fail =.="" anyways ...Enjoy~

Also: Sara Blake, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Nekoratik, The Neo Productions, IceDragon 5683, SoulReaper Rukia and Anonymous for your support. Thank you~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Encounter

00100010001001

_This scent..._  
>"Tsuna..."<br>_This voice..._  
>"Tsuna!"<br>_...it's so familiar..._

"Dame-Tsuna you have exactly 3 seconds to get off me before I shoot."  
>The brunette's caramel orbs shot open at that statement. He also stopped to notice his current predicament, it seemed that after they were teleported he ended up using his tutor as a cushion and was therefore on top and straddling him. The mafioso blushed at their close proximity.<p>

"Hiiiie!"  
>"Ugh...quit your screamin' Dame-Tsuna, your girly high voice is giving me a headache."<br>"S-sorry..." Tsuna muttered awkwardly.  
>The tutor stared at his student for awhile before smirking lightly.<br>"As much as this position amuses me, I'd rather choose to be on top, if you'll please."  
>Tsuna blushed all the way to his roots before quickly scrambling off the other. Reborn smiled bemusedly, never getting tired of teasing or flustering the boy, it was just too much fun!<p>

The raven stood up and dusted himself from the imaginary dust on his suit before scanning the area. It seems that they were teleported into a forest...  
>"We should get a move on."<br>Tsuna abruptly turned to his tutor.  
>"Eh? Why?"<br>"It's best if we don't run into the enemies anytime soon."  
>"Y-you're actually thinking of participating?" Tsuna gaped at the raven in horror.<br>"Not like we have a choice..." Reborn shrugged at the look the other gave him.  
>Tsuna eyed him suspiciously, sensing that there was more to that, this was reborn for pete's sake! He won't just agree to anything on a whim unless...<p>

Reborn noticed the stare he was being given before tilting his fedora downwards to hide the amused glint in his jet black eyes. "That and I'm kind of intrigued by the prize."  
><em>Yep, there was the real reason...<em>  
>"You mean, Utopia?"<p>

Then a smaller screen appeared in front of them, showing the raven-haired girl from earlier.  
>"Utopia is the prize the players gets once they have won, they are given a wish to change the world into their desired one. <em>That<em> is Utopia." The girl smiled slyly.

"It's her! Yuuko-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.  
>The woman gave an amused chuckle before continuing.<br>"I've transported each pair into different random locations and it's up to you to decide on whether to look for enemies to eliminate or wait for them to come to you."

"W-wait, don't we get a map or something?" The brunette stuttered.

"I'm afraid not, so be on your guard at all times, or you may just lose your lives." Yuuko warned. Tsuna's sweat dropped as reborn grunted in annoyance.

001001000100101001

Meanwhile in another location a tall raven cursed angrilly while a blonde listened to the witch's warnings.  
>"Why choose us then!" He yelled.<p>

"Because it's your fate." The witch stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

The tall raven clenched his fists.  
>"Whatta load of crap!" He spat.<br>"It's not. It's fate just as if you are to die or to live in this game, so I suggest you take it seriously. For fate plays an important role in this game."

"Yeah, coming from the woman who summoned us here just cuz she got bored." Kurogane scoffed with distaste.  
>For some reason he woman's deep red eyes narrowed, no longer showing that carefree aura and the raven took that as a sign to keep quiet.<br>"I have my reasons, but I'd rather not tell you."  
>"Tch. Bullshit."<p>

"Heed my warnings, being chosen and you being alive right now is cause of your fate, for you will probably play a bigger role in the near future."  
>The two gave her questioning looks.<br>The witch smiles at this.  
>"The game has already begun..."<p>

And with that the screen disapppeared, leaving the annoyed raven with the happy blonde.

"Oh well~ we'll figure more about it later, Kuro-tan~" The blonde chimed cheerfully.  
>"Crap. Of all people to get stuck with...I get stuck with you."<br>"Oh~ I know you're happy deep down, Kuro-tan~" The blonde grinned.  
>The raven gritted his teeth.<br>"Shut the fuck up."  
>After all this was over, he was gonna kill this blonde bastard...<br>"Hmn~ alrighty Kuro-tan~"  
>"And stop callin' me that!"<p>

00110001001000101001

A young man watched everything from a top a tree, making sure to mask his presence.  
>He smirked deviously when his eyes landed on the small brunette. He looked at the taller raven with distaste before suddenly blurring from his spot then vanishing.<br>Things were about to get interesting...  
>He decide to just watch...<br>..._for now_.

00110001001000101001

Tsuna blinked before turning towards Reborn as the screen vanished.  
>The game...had already begun.<br>He wondered on who had probably began battling and it scared him to think of taking another's life just cause of this silly game...  
>Although his life was at stake too...<br>"So you're the master."  
>"Eh?"<br>"Your armband has the symbol 'M', so that's what it obviously means." Reborn explained.  
>Tsuna looked at the cloth before nodding in understanding.<br>"Ohhh..."  
>"You really are slow, Dame-Tsuna."<br>"S-shut up!"

The other chuckled before walking ahead.  
>Tsuna pouted at his tutor's immaturity despite the fact that he was older and had now gotten back to his adult form. His eyes then landed on the armband on Reborn's arm.<p>

'S...'

So it's Reborn protecting him while he was the target..._oh joy_.

They walked for a bit when Reborn instantly stilled making the 'lost in his own thoughts' Tsuna crash onto his back.  
>"Ouch! Reborn! Why did you just-!"<br>"Shh...I hear something..."  
>Tsuna's eyes widened.<br>An enemy?  
>Already?<p>

Reborn turned his head towards the bushes, the noise definitely came from there. There was rustling and he quickly aimed his gun at it, making sure to shield Tsuna behind his back while doing so. He made sure to listen to the rules earlier, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Tsuna much less die in this forsaken place.

Then from the bushes emerged a boy with snow white hair, silver gray eyes, he wore a black coat-like uniform and had a strange mark on his left eye. Reborn glared at him, watching his every move, as if trying to see if the boy was a threat while Tsuna stared with frightened eyes. The boy scanned Tsuna and Reborn with a dead-like expression before taking a step forward.

There was an 'M' symbol on his armband so his powers were obviously locked. Tsuna blinked. Where was his pair? Had he abandoned him?  
>He looked at his tutor who seemed to be intent on killing this boy, threat or no threat. The raven's finger moving closer to puling the trigger while the boy moved forward, unafraid and not even bothering to move away from the gun's point.<p>

They can't kill him!  
>He was vulnerable! Tsuna quickly gripped Reborn's arm, lowering down the gun when the boy was about 3 feet from them. Tsuna watched the boy carefully, his hyper-intuition telling him that this boy wasn't dangerous nor a threat, but why wasn't he talking? Reborn lowered his hold but still watched the other with an intense gaze.<p>

The 3 stood there for a long cold silence before the white-haired boy closed his eyes and literally passed out in front of them.

Tsuna shrieked as the boy came into contact with the ground and even looked at Reborn thinking that the other had shot him but the raven also gave a rather stunned look.  
>And here he thought that they would fight.<br>The raven was so concentrated with his thoughts that he didn't notice Tsuna rushing towards the unconscious boy's aid.

When he did, he immediately cursed his luck.  
>'Shit! The kid was too kind for his own good! There were still dangers lurking about and it could be a trap.'<p>

As Tsuna lifted the boyup, the said person's hand gripped onto his shirt tightly. Tsuna was frozen in his spot as the boy opened his eyes giving him the same dead-like expression as before.

Reborn was about to move forward when he felt an intense dark aura behind him. The raven quickly turned, pointing his gun at the new intruding figure.  
>There in front of him stood a tall dark man with raven hair and wore a matching black hat and suit, the figure smiled eerily.<p>

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, _Allen_." He stated.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it~ what would happen to Reborn and Tsuna next~?  
>Kufufu~ wait and see~<br>Comments, suggestions and constuctive criticism are highly appreciated~  
>R&amp;R please~<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah! Finally updated~ sorry it took so long… computer was busted again plus I procrastinate a lot... *nervous sweatdrop* Anyways, here it is~ chapter 2! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>Friend or Foe?

Reborn was about to pull the trigger since his instincts kept telling him that this guy was dangerous and he wouldn't have that, but a slightly ragged voice yelled at him to stop.

"W-wait! Don't shoot! He's a friend!"

Reborn turned to see Tsuna help hoist the white-haired boy up.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Reborn asked quickly, wasting no time at all.  
>A true hitman indeed.<p>

The other smiled good naturedly before replying, "My name's Allen, Allen Walker," then he gestured to towards the dark man cladded in a suit. "And that's Tyki."

"Wonderful, now what do you want from us?" The hitman interrogated as he scanned the two carefully.  
>"Reborn! Stop being so rude!" Tsuna scolded, glaring a bit but as usual, it only looked like a mere pout to the other. Even after three years since the Shimon incident, Tsuna has yet to become manlier, in physical terms.<p>

Reborn frowned but said nothing, Tsuna nodded in return for the hitman's rare showcase of cooperation.

"So, Allen-san, right?" Tsuna began.  
>"Allen is just fine." The boy grinned.<br>"O-oh Ok, then are you hurt anywhere? You fainted earlier." Tsuna asked, scanning the other for any signs of injuries.  
>"Ah…that…" The snow-haired boy grinned sheepishly.<br>"Was _why_ I was looking for him." Tyki interjected.  
>"Eh?"<p>

The dark-haired man sighed and decided to enlighten the brunette.

"We were all transported into different locations, right? But Allen here got hungry almost immediately the moment we started walking," He explained giving the said person a look. "So I told him to wait there while I look for some food but when I came back, he was gone. Apparently he had wandered off on his own without any protection for the sake of food, with the 80% chance of being killed on the spot." Tyki finished, sighing apathetically at the boy's naivety.

"Hey! I was hungry alright!" Allen defended.

"You fainted cuz you were just hungry!" Tsuna yelled skeptically.  
>"What? I didn't get to eat breakfast. It was right after a mission and I was starving!" Allen whined childishly.<br>"I thought you were hurt!" Tsuna yelled.  
>Reborn tried to stifle an amused chuckle.<br>"It's not funny Reborn!"  
>"No, but your reactions are."<p>

"I'm sorry for worrying you…" Allen commented.  
>"It's alright, I'm not mad," Tsuna sighed. "Just surprised is all."<p>

"So what did ya get?" The white-haired boy asked.  
>"Just this…" The suit clad man replied bringing out some mushrooms, a couple of berries and fruits.<br>"Wah~ you found all that?" The boy exclaimed happily suddenly enthusiastic and skipped merrily towards the raven.

Tyki sighed as he watched his partner eagerly nom on the food. He was glad he found him alive and even got a little worried when he felt he wandered off.

"How about we take a little break here?" He stated.  
>"Umn! Sounds good!" Allen replied still nomming on the food.<p>

"Eh? B-but…" Tsuna mumbled and began fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  
>"But what?"<br>"Aren't we enemies?" Reborn finished for him.

The two blinked at them before chuckling lightly.  
>"If you guys must know, <em>we're<em> enemies!" Allen chimed.

"Hiie! Then why are you two…?"  
>"So friendly?" Tyki replied.<br>Tsuna nodded.  
>"That's because we thought that it would be pointless to fight if the other can't fight back, another is that the prize interests me." Tyki explained.<p>

Allen nodded at his partner's statement.

"I see…so to put it simply, you two decided on a temporary truce till all this is over." Reborn added.

"Yep, it's exactly as you say." Allen grinned. "So there's no need to fight!"

"What makes you say that?" Tsuna asked nervously.  
>"Hm?" Allen blinked innocently while chomping on some apples. "Well that Yuuko girl never stated in the rules who we choose to fight or that we have to fight immediately. So just consider us as friends~"<p>

"Friends?"

"Yeah! You know, allies! Or a temporary truce if you don't trust us, like me and Tyki." Allen grinned while Tyki nodded.

The other two seemed to take this in before agreeing. It seemed that these two were being honest.

"But this better not be a trick." Reborn glared taking out his gun.  
>"Reborn!"<br>"What? I'm just making sure of your safety."  
>Tsuna huffed, that was Reborn for you, always too cynical, and he really should learn to trust others more.<br>Although Tyki just smiled at this.  
>"Believe me, you can trust us." He stated.<p>

0900009990099900

"So what's your world like?" Allen began.

The sun had begun to set and the four sat around the campfire made from one of the forest's trees.

"Our world…? Well I don't know how to describe it….normal? Except that there are a lot of weird things that happen to you there if you're living my life…" Tsuna muttered tiredly upon remembering all those unlucky things that have happened to him so far.

"Weird things? Like what?" Tyki asked, suddenly getting interested.

"Mafia related." Reborn replied, shining his gun.

It was supposed to look intimidating but it had the opposite effect on Allen.  
>"Oooh! That is so cool!"<br>Reborn gave him a quizzical look before shrugging and returned to cleaning his gun, while Tsuna just sweatdropped. "Y-yeah…how about your world, Allen?"

"Hmm…well there are a lot of monsters called Akuma and I work in an organization to help exterminate them, protect people from them among a lot of other things."

"Really? That's so cool!" It was Tsuna's turn to be impressed. Now why couldn't he live a life like that? Saving people instead of going against the law…

"Well it is a lot of fun if you have friends like Lenalee and Lavi, and Bakanda."  
>"Bakanda? Who's that?"<br>"Oh just someone who annoys the hell outta me by insulting me all the time, his real name is Kanda but I prefer to call him idiot Kanda."  
>"How does he annoy you?"<br>"He calls me Chibi or any other insult referring to my height." Allen huffed with crossed arms.  
>Tsuna stifled a giggle that dared to come out.<br>"Oi, what's so funny?"  
>"Hee-hee sorry Allen! Haha! But it's kinda true!" Then Tsuna burst out laughing followed by amused chuckles from Reborn and Tyki who had been silent but was listening in.<p>

"Hey! You're shorter than me you know!" Allen yelled grabbing both of Tsuna's cheeks and pulling them apart.

"Hiiie! Ouch! Ouch! Stop! Ok ok! I won't laugh anymore!" Tsuna squealed when the boy didn't let up and started ruffling his hair making it more into a tangled mess.

""Mou! Allen-san! Don't mess up my hair!"

The two were laughing and teasing so much that they didn't notice the sudden looks of possessiveness on their partner's faces. Reborn and Tyki did not like how those two got along so well, like bread and butter, and that annoyed them greatly.

"But Allen, what about Tyki-san?" Tsuna began, startling the aforementioned man.

"Eh? You want me to hug Tyki like this? Allen blinked.

Tsuna blushed slightly before pushing the other off, suddenly realizing their position and Reborn's unamused stare.

"N-no! I meant in your world, what does he do? Um…I don't mean to pry…I'm just a little curious."

"Oh…well he—"  
>"I am part of the Noah Clan, a group who collects innocence for a specific purpose." Tyki interrupted.<br>"Innocence? As in virgins?"  
>"Haha no, innocence are what helps us fight against the Akuma, it's kinda hard to explain." Allen stated.<br>"For what purpose then?"

"It's a secret~" Tyki winked.

Tsuna blushed softly while Allen seemed unfazed.  
>"He wouldn't tell me either…" He pouted dejectedly.<p>

"Anyways," Reborn suddenly interjected. "It's getting late, we should get some rest.

"Yeah."

"But what if an enemy attacks?" Tsuna piped in.

"Don't worry we'll keep watch." Allen grinned. "We got each other's backs right?"  
>Tsuna stared at his new friend before beaming a cute smile of his own.<br>"Umn!"

090000990009000

"Mistress!"  
>"Mistress!"<p>

"What is it Maru and Moro?"  
>"There have been reports of an intruder trespassing in the garden!" Maru explained.<br>"Oh, really now?" Yuuko watched as the twins ran up to her.

"Yes, it seems that he was also transported during the teleportation of the players." Moro continued.  
>"I see, from which world?"<br>"He's from Reborn-san and Tsunayoshi-san's world, from a town called Namimori." Maru reported.  
>"What should we do, Mistress?" Moro asked.<p>

"Let him be, let's just observe for now~ he might make things interesting later on."

The twins nodded and left.

Yuuko smiled coyly from her chair.  
>She already knew about the intruder, and she knew it wasn't an accident, he purposely followed the, once he saw the beam of light, so she made sure to teleport him elsewhere while she explained the rules.<p>

Also, _He_ should somewhere around the forest too. She decided not to tell them that another player was with them…  
>Not yet anyways…<p>

It seemed that _he_ decided to watch for now as well, and has his eye set on a particular brunette.

Yuuko stared at the cup of wine in her hand, watching the clear liquid reflect her deep red eyes.  
>Things should get more interesting now~<p>

090900099090900090

"Bo-chan, are you alright?"  
>"Yes." A young boy with an eye-patch replied before pushing the other off.<br>After being teleported, they landed on a tree branch, well his butler did, and him on top of him.

"Bo-chan, don't struggle so much, you might fall."  
>"No I won't. Now get me down, Sebastian." The boy ordered.<p>

The demon butler took hold of his Master's small frame, carried him bridal style much to the boy's annoyance before jumping down the tree.

Naturally, he landed gracefully on his feet, much like a cat.

He took a look at his master, whose eye seem to have closed during the process and the grip on his vest tightened. He smiled at the sight for his master rarely showed any weakness and if he did, he'd deny it.

"We're already down, Bo-chan."

The boy's eye opened, revealing it's beautiful hue of deep aquamarine once more.  
>"We're you scared, Bo-chan?" The butler decided to tease.<p>

As expected the boy glared at him, "Of course not! Who do you think I am?" He defended. The butler inwardly shrugged, why doesn't he jus admit that he is scared of heights? They both know damn well that he is.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive! Something as silly as that…" He trailed off once he saw the knowing stare his butler gave him, and then he noticed the grip he had on his vest before blushing slightly and struggled against his butler's hold.

"Put me down this instant!" he commanded and the butler did so.

The boy huffed a bit before looking at his surroundings. They appeared to be near a lake surrounded by the forest.

"Where are we?"  
>"We are in Eden, Bo-chan."<br>"Yes, obviously, but which part?"  
>"I'd say around the eastern part of the garden." The butler commented, checking the environment as well for any unwanted enemies.<p>

"Let's get a move on, as much as I want to stay, its best if we keep moving, to get any enemy of our trail." Ciel stated as he began walking, his butler following suit.

Ciel knew Sebastian could easily defeat those enemies in a cinch, but it was best to avoid fights for now, they should find food first; to replenish any lost energy so that they can use it when a really tough opponent comes around. So for the meantime he could just let them finish themselves off. Yes, this was a common tactic but highly effective in survival games.

Ciel may only be 12 but he was not stupid, this was just a game like all the others he played on people to get what he wanted and that was his specialty. He wouldn't be beaten in his own game by some lady, witch of dimensions or not.  
>He would win.<br>And that prize was his.

Suddenly both of them stops as they heard rustling in the bushes, Ciel nodded to Sebastian before saying, "Sebastian, this is an order, defeat him." He commanded, pointing to whoever would come out of those bushes.

The butler's blood red eyes seem to glow eerily and he smiled sinisterly.  
>"Yes, my lord."<p>

~End of Chapter 2~

* * *

><p>AN: OMG! The first battle commences! Can you guess who the enemy is? And what's this? An intruder and another mystery player? And LOL! Tsuna and Allen make such cute uke friends~ Hehe~  
>Well to see the next chapter you know what to do~ R&amp;R please~<p> 


End file.
